


R+J Café

by random_scribbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Idek what I’m doing I just did, M/M, Remus is a slightly less big bi disaster, Sirius is a big gay disaster, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_scribbles/pseuds/random_scribbles
Summary: Let it never be said that Sirius Orión Black did not try his damnest to be punctual and on time. However, humans are flawed and admittedly he recognized that while he is extraordinarily flawless externally, he was in fact a big gay disaster inside.Inspired by this post ~ https://siriuslydoubtful.tumblr.com/post/184094777047/imagine-sirius-and-remus-running-into-each-otherHope I did it justice idk it just kinda happened ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	R+J Café

Ahem. Let it never be said that Sirius Orión Black did not try his damnedest to be punctual and on time. However, humans are flawed and admittedly he recognized that while he is extraordinarily flawless externally, he is in fact a big gay disaster on the inside. And punctuality is a skill he has yet to master among many other useful normal traits he’s lacked since birth.

We find Sirius Black clomping down the streets of London in his worn out motorcycle boots occasionally cutting across busy streets and racing between pedestrians with an armful of what appeared to be pamphlets clenched in his leather clad arms. He was late yet again but his second best friend and resident firecracker Lily Evans -soon to be Potter- was waiting. As a result Sirius’ internal panic had manifested to external panic because you do not keep Lily Evans waiting. 

He was meant to be sitting in their go to coffee place of choice R+J Café right about now. Sipping free coffee from James, his best friend and co-owner of that very cafe, and discussing their latest plans to raise awareness for disregarded creatures in the wizarding world. Sirius had been charged with making some sample pamphlets much to Lily’s dismay. He’d gone all out with this batch, titles ranging from “Surprise! Your Roommate’s a Vampire!” and “Your In-laws are Centaurs?” All in all some of his best work. Alas this sudden burst of pride would be his downfall. Distracted complimenting himself on how great his ideas were he failed to spot the man turning the corner in front of him, and in a flurry of pamphlets he speed walked straight into him. The pamphlets went _everywhere_. In a panic Sirius rushed to his feet and tried to grab all of them before they could get trampled or ran over. It wasn’t until he heard a muffled laugh behind him that he even remembered he had just barreled into a stranger and failed to apologize or even acknowledge them.

“Oh shit I’m so sor-“ he turned quickly only to stop dead in his tracks. The man he’d run into was fucking gorgeous. He was hunched over, bent at the waist with one hand grasping his knee to try and remain upright as he was laughing so hard he was positively shaking and his other hand..was holding one of Sirius’ pamphlets.  
“It’s fine I just-“ the brunette attempted to respond but busted out laughing again. Eventually he managed to choke back the laugh, as Sirius watched slack jawed, and rose to his full height wiping his tears with his now freed hand.  
“Holy fuck he’s tall and hot.” Safe to say Sirius was a goner.  
“Thanks but I’d prefer you call me Remus not he,” the sexy giant- Remus replied with a wink. Safe to say Sirius was a fucking **goner**. This amber eyed angel looked down at him, a crooked smile stretching across his lips. “Are you going to tell me your name or shall I just find it somewhere on this paper?” he said as he held up the pamphlet titled “So, You’re in Love With a Werewolf.”  
Sirius flushes a charming shade of red at that and sticks his hand out in a awkwardly delayed display of greeting, “Sirius Black, sorry for yknow tackling you.” The sex on legs- Remus shook his hand as he let out yet another spine tingling laugh, tilting his head back to reveal the most glorious neck Sirius had ever seen and wanted lick to immediately.  
“It’s no problem really. This,” he gestured to the pamphlet in his grasp,”was more than worth it.” He shook his head and smiled, genuine delight dancing in his eyes. “I suppose you’d like this back now though.”  
“I mean you can keep it if you’d like!” Sirius stuttered out, still quite flustered and caught up envisioning himself climbing Remus like the tasty tree he is.  
“As lovely as it is this advice would be wasted on me,” he replied with a toothy grin. He glanced around, bent to Sirius’ height and cupped a hand around his mouth as though trying to be secretive and whispered, “I’m a werewolf.” He chuckled and spoke again but at a regular volume, “I appreciate it though.” With another wink he handed the pamphlet over and continued on his way past. Sirius stared blankly ahead of him for a good minute waiting for his brain to catch up before he remembered he still had somewhere to be.

He managed to reach the cafe in minutes without any more collisions and promptly collapsed into the seat across from Lily, out of breath and still in shock. She didn’t even bother asking, opting to simply raise an eyebrow, sigh in disappointment and gesture for the somewhat wrinkled pamphlets clenched in his hands. He’d just managed to get his breathing under control as James approached with blessed coffee in hand.  
“Jamie! My love, my life, my soulmate! Please. Coffee. Or I very well may perish,” he pleaded with an outstretched hand from his slouched position in the chair. James merely snickered, set down his coffee and sat down beside him,  
“What’s got you so flustered Pads?”  
He opened his mouth to respond, prepared to begin one long winded tale about literally crashing into the love of his life. Only to freeze as the staff door at the back of the cafe swung open with a slam. And out stepped the object of his affections. 

The corner of Remus’ mouth was quirked, hinting at the smallest of grins lingering there but upon meeting Sirius’ eyes it grew into a full blown smile. He strode over to the table as Sirius fumbled to create some semblance of a response, his mouth opening and closing in a goldfish like manner. “Fancy running into you again huh. Only figuratively this time.” There was that devious wink and like clockwork Sirius was blushing furiously again. James, the clever bastard, caught on right quick,  
“You know Remus?” smirking as he glanced back and forth between the two men.  
Sirius ran a hand through his hair nervously before responding, “Yes I may or may not have run into him on my way here..”  
“That’s a bit of an understatement,” Remus snorted and proceeded to elaborate to James and Lily the full extent of their brief encounter. Specifically Sirius’ inability to form coherent verbal responses and his penchant for blushing.  
“Well that sure explains why you stumbled in here positively floored!” Lily shrieked with laughter.  
With a groan Sirius buried his face in his hands as rest the table joined in. “You’re never gonna let this go are you?”  
“God no,” James managed to choke out between his manic giggling. “But I suppose now would be as good a time as any to properly introduce you two.” He cleared his throat before continuing, “Sirius meet Remus Lupin, the R of R+J Café.”  
Sirius groaned into his palms again at James words before attempting to build up what little shattered pride he had left as the others continued to laugh at the utter hilarity of the situation.

“Right then,” Sirius lifted his head determined and turned to Lily whose face was beginning to match her hair in color from all her laughing, “I’m gonna need one of those pamphlets back.”  
“Which one?” she tilted her head in question but smirked knowing full well which he meant.  
“The bloody werewolf one obviously Lils,” he glanced back up to see a rosy blush spreading across the tips of Remus’ ears and up his neck. He grinned cheekily in response, throwing Remus a wink of his own, “It’s useful information what can I say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep sooo I’ve never written fanfic before but I saw that post and I was like yep sure ima write that and this happened. Thanks for reading it lol


End file.
